


Apple Pie

by BouncyBrittonie



Series: Few words to say I Love You [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stress Baking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: Merlin has a difficult few days handling agents, and Eggsy bakes him his favorite.





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> This is a wonderful excuse for some A Grade fluff. I’m always worried about posting something so short to Ao3 but I thought, hey, this is my account, I can post what I like.
> 
> Merlin loves cinnamon more tasting it from Eggsy’s lips.

“Eggsy? Sunshine? Are ye home?”

Merlin’s voice was tired and scratched as he almost fell through his front door, being up for almost two days straight would do that to a person, and with little more than black coffee, experience and responsibility fueling him, he was ready for a well deserved sleep, food be damned. 

But the goddamn delicious smells that hit his senses when he opened the front door were enough to send pains of hunger through his stomach and chest.

Eggsy’s was one of the missions that Merlin was handling, straight to the end. It was a tense time, the young agent just avoiding near death while leaping to safety from a high rise building. There was no other way, and Merlin was proud, almost afraid of the sheer trust that Eggsy had put in him. 

It was not often that things got bad enough that Merlin and his thousand eyes could fix, but when it did, there was always this small part of his brain that struggled to keep control. 

But Eggsy was safe, Merlin being privy to seeing him through the eyes of the Kingsman security cameras when he went for briefing with Harry. 

Now Merlin just ached to hold the man in his arms.

The kitchen was spotless, the smallest of tells that Eggsy had been at work. The bowls and spatula and pastry brush sitting in the dish drainer on the sink. The small light still glowing on the oven indicating that it was still hot from use. The scales were still out, and best of all, there was a cake rack on the bench, covered with a red and white checked tea towel. 

Eggsy baked when he was tired, which didn’t make a lot of sense to Merlin, but it was Eggsy’s way to destress, and he certainly wasn’t complaining when he was treated to freshly baked biscuits, cakes and pastries instead of the store bought kind. And he couldn’t help but take a peak underneath the cloth to sneak a look at what Eggsy had been busy with.

If Merlin wasn’t hungry before, he was ravenous now, and his mouth watered as he spied the golden Apple Pie that sat beneath the tea towel. It was crisp with demerara sugar, and decorated with hand cut leave and vines. The air was heavily spiked with cinnamon and nutmeg and melted butter, and Merlin’s chest just ached with how lucky he was. His favorite. 

“There’s some fresh bread from the bakers down the street, and I cooked some chicken wings too, tore the meat off of ‘em, somethin’ simple.” Eggsy was leaning against the doorframe leading into their bedroom, dressed in one of Merlin’s old stretched out jumpers, and long pajama pants. His hair was a mess from sleep, and there were lines down his face from where he was laying on his pillow, but Merlin thought he looked amazing. “Missed ya, wanted you ta come home ta somethin’ special.”

“I missed you too, lad.” Merlin opened his arms and Eggsy headed straight into them before he could even murmur an affectionate ‘get ye arse over here’. Eggsy nuzzled into his chest and pressed his face into his scarf and pawed at his jacket when he realized that Merlin was still dressed to brave the cold outside. 

“Come ta bed, wanna feel you.”

“Aye, soon, Eggsy,” Merlin pressed a long kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and threaded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “But your lovely cooking has me famished. Have you eaten yet?”

“Merlin-”

“That’s a no.” Merlin tutted, before pulling back to take off of his coat and scarf, “Food first, then whatever you have planned in our bed.”

“Just sleep…” Eggsy mumbled, eyeing Merlin’s trim and taut form as he stripped out of his outer layers. “Ta start with.”

“Mm, I’m sure.” He tugged Eggsy by his hand into the kitchen and laughed to himself as his young lover hopped up onto the kitchen bench to take a seat. “It’s like you don’t want me to feed you Apple Pie.”

If Eggsy at all had the blood of his canine companions, his ears would have pricked straight up, “Pie for dinner?”

“As if I could ever resist my favorite.” Merlin pressed between Eggsy’s thighs and kissed him soundly on the lips, a slow and lazy thing which left him breathless, and Eggsy whining gently when he pulled away. 

“The Apple pie comes a close second.”


End file.
